Percy Jackson,Gone Wrong
by XxSquigglySpoochxX
Summary: Why is Artemis crazy?Why is Grover going Emo?Why does Clarise have a secret collection of pink care bears?Why is Chiron chasing the Talking Fish?Why is Annebeth a Hillbilly?Why are the Gods going mad?Why am I asking you these questions?
1. Bucking Bronco

**Bucking Bronco**

**Hello,and I welcome you to this Fanfiction.I warn you,you may want to turn away of the insane content in this fiction may horrify you,may frighten your pants off,may even make you run screaming naked into the your my sister,then you might already do the last one. Anyway,if you insist on reading this,then carry me all you want,I'll just use them to keep my self warm in the read and reveiw,or Luke will come after you with 't that right Luke?**

**Luke: RAWR!**

**Me: Very insightful Luke. Please do the disclaimer,I've taken enough of these peoples time.**

**Luke: Rawr rawr rawr rawr rawr,rawr,rawr,rawr rawr rawr.(Translation: XxSquigglySpoochxX does not own PJO,Hillbillys,or much else.)**

"Yeehaw! Ride 'um pony!"Artemis shouted,on Chiron's back as she forced him to be a Bucking Bronco,riding around Camp-Halfblood. Artemis began to rope campers.

"YEEHAW!"she screamed in delight."I'm gonna have me sum friiiiied Demigod tonight! Heeyah! Yah! Run Demigods' ruuuun!!!!"

Chiron began to try to throw the demented goddess from his back,when the rest of the Greek Gods and Goddess's poofed into the started to scream,trying harder to throw off Artemis.

"OmiGawds!"Zeus squealed,pushing Artemis off Chiron and jumping on himself."Pony rides!"he screamed,grabbing Artemis's rope,and to capture Demigods. He jumped off,staring at his brother Poseidon,like he was the insane may very well be.

"Water! Water! Fish man needs water !Bring sum watu ovah here!"Poseideon screamed as he flopped on the ground like a fish in his pink fuzzy kitty suit.

"Daaad! Your embaressing me in front of my fish friends!" Percy cried .Next to him in a goldfish bowl,was a gold fish in gangster clothes.

"Yo,why da P man go up and go get him self fuzzy in the hiz house?"the fish asked moving his little fins weirdly.

"I dunno G-man I-"

"I thought I was G-man!"Grover bleated.

"No more man. No more."Percy shook his head sadly.

Grover pulled out a switchblade,letting out something between a sob and a 'Yeehaw!',and sliced at his was a flash of bright light,and Grover was standing with shaggy long black hair that covered his eyes,tight torn clothes,and cuts on his wrists.(No,i'm not making fun of Emos,because if you were truly Emo,you wouldn't cut yourself. Put that in your juice box and suck it!)

Percy gasped and ran to his cabin,coming out dressed like Grover.

"Sorry fish,Emo look is waaay better."Percy said quietly,sounding depressed.

The fish went up in a puff of smoke,screaming,"Chu can't do dis to da G-man foo!"

Grover turned to Percy,and at the same time they raised their switchblades and sliced their wrist.


	2. Hillbilly Horror

Hillbilly Horror!!!

**If you have actually gotten this far in the story,I applaud your braveness. That is,of course,if you didn't run screaming,and naked,into the night,making you invincible to the amount of insaneness. If you did that then you have discovered the secret spell of Thalia! To turn Annebeth into a Hillbilly! Isn't that right Thalia?**

**Thalia: What's it to you?**

**Me: Yes,what IS it to me? Please do our disclaimer at this time.**

**Thalia: If you don't already know That she doesn't own Pjo,Hillbillys,lethal Care-Bears(Thank Gods),any Care-Bears,lethal or not,or anything else,then I shall turn you into a hillbilly. Unless of course,you want to be a hillbilly,then I shall turn you into something else!-vanishes in a PUFF of magical smoke-**

Ares walked over to Percy,pulling out a sword.

"I don't care what Clarise and her magic pink Care-Bears say,I can beat you any day!"he shouted and began to battle percy.

Annebeth,who was watching,pulled on a trucker hat and sat in a ripped lawn chair,shaking a fist in the air,shoving popcorn in her mouth,and screaming"Yah! Beat his ass doooowwwwnnnn!!!!!Mhm! No one go and go mess with Percy,got that right! Hooyah!"

Percy stopped."Wait...Magic Pink Care-Bears?Clarise?Beat me?Say?What?Can?any?Day?"

Ares started to flinch in horror as Clarise walked up to them.

"What's going on?"she asked.

"You got you some Pink Care-Bear! Hooyah! Mhm! No one go and go mess with their fuzzy selfs!Hooyah!"Annebeth shouted,still shaking a fist in the air and shoving popcorn in her mouth.

Clarise twitched,and started to scream,"The Care-Bears! They command me!"her voice went squeaky and her eyes rolled back.

"Obey the Care-Bears! Obey their Care-Bearness!"the squeaky voice faded. Clarise fell to the ground,curling into a ball while she shook and whispered,"So fuzzy..So pink...So horrible! Horrible!"she sobbed as Care-Bears marched from the Ares cabin,carrying very lethal weapons.

"Ten Hut!"on squeaked in its already squeaky voice.

"Why? Why Squeekums?Why?"Clarice sobbed at the Care-Bear.

"Because you named me Squeekums! I mean,come on! Why not something more manly,like Jennifer?Or Jello brand pudding?!"he squealed at her.

They all began to fire randomly,shooting down several Demigods in the process.

Thalia ran over to where Annebeth was screaming," Hooyah! Those Care-Bears gonna beat your ass doooowwwwnnnn!"

Thalia began to laugh out loud,and ran from a Care-Bear,screaming,"My spell was a success! I have made Annebeth a Hillbilly! Muhuhuhahaha-cough-haha...ha-coughity cough cough-...ha-cough-...ha...Oh forget it!"


	3. Talking Fish of Doomy Doom Doom!

**Talking Fish of Doomy Doom Doom**

**I thank all of you who have commented on my story,and who have added me to your favorites...THANK YOU!!!!Sorry,that was probably due to me not taking my insane pills today...I mean,no there's nothing wrong with me! Anyways,this is our next chapter in this horror I call my fanfiction!This will include many things! NICO!!!GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE AND DO THE AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!**

**Nico: But why?**

**Me: BECAUSE I SAID SO!!! DON'T MAKE ME GET LUKE TO KICK YOUR BUT WITH BACKBITER!!!!**

**Nico: Gods,fine! XxSquigglySpooch doesn't own PJO,talking fish,or...Okay people,would she be writing this if she owned it?Seriously?!**

**Me: I would if I powned it....Anyways,we have had enough of a disclaimer for now!!!**

"Wait!No,come back!"Chiron screamed as the talking fish flopped away.

"Nwever!"the ,they turned to him,their eyes rolled back into their heads."Youw will hwave a certwin doom cauwsed by a certwin demwigod....."the rasped/bubbled.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!"Chiron cried in horror."What doom do you speak of?!"

"Well....the Doom doomity doomy kind,of course!"

"That doesn't even make sense!!!"Chiron cried.

Somewhere in camp,there came a yell saying,"Your FACE doesn't make sense!"followed by giggles.

"I WILL GET YOU PERCY!!!I WILL GET YOU!!!"Chiron screamed before he noticed the fish running/flopping away."No!Come back fish!!!"

Chiron began to gallop madly after the talking let out a heroic neigh before jumping into the ocean after the ,Annebeth,Luke,Nico,Thalia,and Clarise all walked over to the beach.

"Well....Is he sleeping with the fishes?"Annebth asked.

" he is,Dad'll make a nice little burial spot under the sea."Percy shrugged. All the demigods looked at each other and burst into song,singing,"Under the Sea."

When they finished,Thalia wiped a tear from the corner of her eye."I still don't get why you had to eat Sabastian the crab Nico..."

"Oh yeah!"Nico exclaimed."I forgot about ,they had a deleted scene in that movie of me gnawing his legs off?!"

Everyone except Thalia began to burst into just screamed,"Why Nico?!Why did you have to eat him?!?"she sobbed too.

"Should you go check on Chiron,Percy?"Annebeth asked.

"'ll be fine..."

Six weeks later they were all at a memorial service for Chiron. Artemis was sobbing on the casket,while Athena threw rice at pigeons,making them explode.(Yeah,that actually happens.)

Thalia was laughing while the pigeons exploded,until Nico showed her a video of him eating Sabasatian the crab,then she sobbed. They all began to sing Chirons favorite song at the end of the memorial service...

(By the way,I hate this artist,that's why I'm putting in their song for Chiron...)

"You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors

It's the morning of your very first day

And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while

Try and stay out of everybody's way

It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here

For the next four years in this town

Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say

"You know, I haven't seen you around before"

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you

You're gonna believe them

And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out

Well, count to ten, take it in

This is life before you know who you're gonna be

Fifteen

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail

And soon enough you're best friends

Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool

We'll be outta here as soon as we can

And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car

And you're feeling like flying

And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one

And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends

When the night ends

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you

You're gonna believe them

When you're fifteen and your first kiss

Makes your head spin 'round

But in your life you'll do things greater than

Dating the boy on the football team

But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted

Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday

But I realized some bigger dreams of mine

And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy

Who changed his mind and we both cried

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you

You're gonna believe them

And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall

I've found time can heal most anything

And you just might find who you're supposed to be

I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

Your very first day

Take a deep breath girl

Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors"

Their voices were all dreadfully horrible...

**I'd like to say thank you to Dreez,sunsteps101,tatsukiba,Annamae970,and New Guy,for either andding me to their favorites,or reviewing this!!!! You guys are the bestest!!!!**


	4. Public Service Announcment!

Public Service Announcement!!!

**I've run out of ideas! To show you how horribly this has gotten I have a public service announcement in the following words...**

Announcer: Sunday,Sunday,Sunday! Oh wait,wrong one! Sorry! Ehum! Attention! There has been a terrible accident! Our writer has run out of ideas! We have the writer here today as a special guest. Oh. XxSquigglySpoochxX ,welcome.

XxSquigglySpoochxX: Thank you for having me here,at such a terrible time. I believe you have some questions for me?"

A: Yes. Now what inspired you to write this story?

XSSX: Well,there are so many people to thank. I'll think of their names later. But really,I wanted to make people laugh in this time of uncertainty.

A: Uncertainty of what?

X: Of funniness of course.

A: What makes you think you are funny?

X: I don't think I am. I've sent several people a link to this story,and have watched them laugh out loud. Although if they knew it was ME who wrote it...then they'd probably just glare at it,or destroy the computer...

A: What brings us this Announcement?

X: I've run out of ideas! I need ideas from readers,if I have any that is...I'll be sure to thank them in the authors notes,all that jazz!

**This ends our Public Service Announcement. We beg you to help our cause,and will thank you a bunches if you have an idea to be in the story. Bunches even,bunches.**


	5. Chiron's Ghost!

**Chiron's ghost!!!**

**Get this straight people,and get it now. I do not,repeat do NOT care if you f****** flame makes no difference in my life,except giving me a little sad feeling you spend your time flaming people,if that's your type of fun. It does not matter to me if you use all your petty time flaming me for trying to make people get over it,and shut your mouth if all you want to do is be rude....Have fun with your life! Now,let's move on shall we?I have an exclusive interview with an author on here,named AnnaMae970!Welcome!**

**Me: Are you ready for our questions?**

**A:Questions?I was told I was getting prizes!**

**Me: TO BAD!!! Now...Do you enjoy my story?Since when have you started writing?What do you find funny?What are your favorite types of fanfictions?**

**A: Why so many questions?**

**Me:JUST ANSWER THEM!!!**

**A: Okay,Geez....No I think they're horrible. They make no since and- Heehee! I'm just kidding. I lover them!! They're hilarious. I have started writing since I learned how to write. But I didn't officially start writing stories until a few years ago. I find pretty much anything normal funny. I laugh at nothing. I laugh at a joke someone told me yesterday. I like funny, easy to understand stories.**

**Me: Great! Now...-**

**A: No!No more questions!!!-runs screaming-**

**Me: I was just going to give her some fabulous prizes...On with the disclaimer!Grover!**

**Grover: Can I have Juniper back now?I have the ransom!**

**Me: Grover!Shut it!There are people here!**

**Grover: Oops.....WEll,I don't feel like saying much so,XxSquigglySpooch does not own anything!**

**(I'd like to thank cocoformonsters for this story idea,although it's quite different...)**

Most of the demigods were leaving the memorial. Except Thalia who was on the ground,muttering,"Under the sea,under the sea...Why Nico?? Why did you have to eat Sabastian the Crab?!Why?"

The other demigods looked at her,shrugged,then linked arms and started singing,"Mama" by My Chemical Romance.(GREAT band by the way!)They sang it horribly off key,but who cares.

When they were back at Camp,Percy waved bye and skipped off to his cabin,to find a figure covered with a sheet going,"Oooh!Oooh!"

Percy reached out a shaking hand,"What...what are you?"he whispered.

"I am Chiron's ghost! Since I died in your element,and you did not help me,I shall haunt you!!!Oooohhhh!!!"

Percy grabbed the sheet off of the figure,only to find it was dozens of pink Care both screamed because the other was screaming. Annebeth threw the door open,saw the Care Bears,and started to scream as well.

Clarise ran over,yelling,"Why are you two-"she saw the Care Bears and the rest of the campers ran over and began to scream as well,except Luke,who was gnawing on a tin all stopped screaming when they saw him.

"What...what are you doing Luke?"Percy cried.

"I got dared...and now I have to be Grover..."Luke replied."I mean...FOOOOOOODDDD!!!!!!!!!"Luke skipped away,most likely to find Juniper.

Luke did find Juniper,and was proceeding to try to kiss her,which proceeded to having Grover beat him 's right,Grover,beating up learn things everyday,now don't you?


	6. Squirrel!

**The Squirrel**

**For the second time today,I welcome you to this here fanfiction! Sorry my last one was so short,I had writers block,and I was ranting to much about my flames I got. Sorry,Now I shall continue the story...let's see,time for an actual disclaimer....BIANCA!!!!**

**Bianca: Hey,I was busy!**

**Me: Doing what,your dead!**

**Bianca: Exactly!I was busy,being dead!!!**

**Me: can go back to that after the disclaimer!**

**Bianca: XxSquigglySpoochxX does not own Rabid squirrels,or regular squirrels,or does she own Diet .-POOF-**

The squirrel sat,waiting. He was watching,and waiting. He would wait,wait until he was returned what was rightfully his. HE WOULD GET IT BACK! But for now,he had to remain calm. He had to remember he would get his Diet back,from that darned child...the one named Nico. The squirrel cursed that wretched name. He cursed the wretched boy. But he would surely get his revenge. And he would get it soon...Oh yes,he would...He would....

Now! The boy entered his cabin...The Hades boy. The one the Squirrel despised so much.... The squirrel pounced,executing three flips while he did so,and landed on the boys head. Nico tried to throw the squirrel,but the squirrel was strong...Yes,so strong was he! The squirrel squeaked an evil laugh.

"Get-off-my-head!" Nico roared. He eventually flung the squirrel against the wall."Stupid Squirrle!"he screamed.

The squirrel shakily got to his feet and stumbled over to Nico's hand,which was gripping a Diet . The squirrel looked up at Nico,and Nico saw that there was foam forming at the squirrels mouth. RABIES!!! Nico thought.

The squirrel very calmly bit deeply into Nico's hand. Nico released the Diet and howled in pain.

The squirrel let out a victorious shout and grabbed the Diet . He sat on Nico's head,and sipped the soda.

Ah. Yes. This was what victory felt like. All mixed together in a plastic bottle with a white wrapper,with twenty three flavors. Yes. The squirrel felt victorious. He _**was**_ victorious! The squirrel let out a bubbling evil laugh. Then,he burped. Ah. Yes,the twenty three flavors of victory,tasted even better when they were burped into Nico's face.

Nico snarled at the squirrel,so the squirrel burped in his face again. Yes. Yes,he did. Then he ran in a crazy circle on top of Nico's head. Indeed,he did.

Three people burst into the room,with the label,"Squirrel Busters!" on their jumpsuits,with a giant squirrel head with an X across it. The squirrel growled. No one,and he did mean no one,came between him,and his Diet . Well,Diet because he was on a diet....One to many walnuts he had eaten...they'd been to hard to resist. Ah. Walnuts... So tasty,so tasty! So tasty they were! Indeed.... They were indeed tasty!

barley had time to notice the net about to come down on him,so he jumped out of the way. He was caught eventually,and at his memorial,the Half-Bloods sang again. This time,the squirrels favorite song was sang...

"Steve walks warily down the street with the brim pulled way down low

Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet, machine gun's ready to go

Are you ready? Hey, are you ready for this?

Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?

Out of the doorway the bullets rip to the sound of the beat, Yeah

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

And another one gone

And another one gone

Another one bites the dust

Hey, I'm gonna get you too

Another one bites the dust

How do you think I'm gonna get along without you when you're gone?

You took me for everything that I had and kicked me out on my own

Are you happy? Are you satisfied?

How long can you stand the heat?

Out of the doorway the bullets rip to the sound of the beat (Look out)

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

And another one gone

And another one gone

Another one bites the dust

Hey, I'm gonna get you too

Another one bites the dust

HEY

Oh, take it

Bite the dust

Bite the dust yeah

Hey

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust, oh

Another one bites the dust, hey, hey

Another one bites the dust, heeeeey

Oh, shoot out

There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man and bring him to the ground

You can beat him, you can cheat him

You can treat him bad and leave him when he's down

But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you

I'm standing on my own two feet

Out of the doorway the bullets rip, repeating the sound of the beat. Oh yeeeah

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

And another one gone

And another one gone

Another one bites the dust

Hey, I'm gonna get you too

Another one bites the dust

Shoot it

Hey

Alright "

This song was,"Another One Bites the Dust"by Queen. The squirrel loved that song....He loved it,he did indeed!

**The squirrlel will be deeply missed,won't he? I miss the little crazy guy already...And a special thanks to AnnaMae970 for helping with this,talking to my weird self,and for being awesome!By the way,go check out her story,Percabeth Plus Gay People and Speedos! Anyways,again,I would like to thank Dreez,sunsteps101,tatsukiba,Annamae970,New Guy,Beau N. Aero,and cocoformonsters for all they've done,whether it was for reviewing,helping,adding me to their favorites list,helping me,or just being plain awesome!!!!**


	7. Crazy Kitty of the Underworld

**The Crazy Kitty of the Underworld**

**Hai there,and welcome to this fanfiction,yet next chapter may horrify you,may frighten you out of your wits,may even scare your pants off. Although,that just may be because I am the author. I would like to yet again thank : AnnaMae970,cocoformonsters,Beau N. Aero,the son of percy and annabeth,and wolf moon for doing at least one of the things listed in the previous chapter!....DISCLAIMER TIME!!!! Annebeth!!!**

**Annebeth: What?!**

**Me: Time for the disclaimer!**

**Annebeth: Oh....XxSquigglySpoochxX does not own crazy underworld kitty,squirrels,pop tarts,toast,or anything but this plot.**

The Kitty rejoiced. She had made it! She had made it,yes,she had. She stopped rejoicing and put her delicate little pink nose in th air and smelled...dead squirrel! No! She refused to believe it was her beloved. Mainly because she was the Crazy Kitty of the Underworld,so she couldn't believe it was her beloved that was dead. She refused. She put on delicate paw out of the hole she was standing in,the one leading to the Underworld,and put it on the pavement. It felt....odd. She padded out onto the pavbment and was immediatly bombarded by people.

"Aw,look at the kitty! What a cute iddy biddy kitty! Where's your owner-"the person saying this screamed when the Kitty of the Underworld formed into a giant french fry.

"No!"the person screamed."I'm on a diet!"they ran,and kitty formed back to her plain ol' kitty self. She meowed the squirrels favorite song,Another One Bites the Dust,as she walked around. Althouh,it just sounded, like,"Meow,meow,meow."as she did so. She arrived at the memorial,and bounded up to the saw her beloved. She tried to let out a roar,but it came out a little squeaking,"Meow!" She began to kitty sob,and someone put a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at the boy .

"Hey,it's alright."he said,then she bit his hand."You! Your..."Nico whimpered."Your the Crazy Kitty of the Underworld!"Nico screamed.

"Who's that?"Percy asked.

"She's more dangerous the Kronos!"Nico screamed again,unable to tear his eyes from the kitty.

"How?"

"She...she transforms into what you most fear!"Nico the demigods screamed when Kitty formed into the thing they were all scared of. A.... A POP TART!!!

"No!"squealed Annebeth."I'm on a diet!!!!"

They learned that day how to destroy the Crazy Kitty of the Underworld. Eat her. There was no memorial,or funeral.

**Hey...you see that button there? Go ahead. Click it. Just click it. You know you want to. Click it, type in a response ,the click send. That's all!**


	8. Diaries!

**Diaries!!!**

**For the...second time today,welcome! This time we shall be reading the Cmapers diaries!Yay!**

**(Also go read my Fruits Basket fanfiction! It's called, Kickass Diary Chronicles! With the ! included! And vote in the pole on my Profile please!) DISCLAIMER!!!Crazy Kitty of the Underworld: Meow meow meow meow.(Translation:XxSquigglySpoochxX does not own this.)**

**Luke-**

**Dear Diary,**

Wait! That isn't manly enough!I know! I'll name you Kronos!That's manly!Let's start this over!

Dear Kronos,

...I have nothing to say! Darn it!

**Thalia-**

**Dear whatever,**

I was reading Luk'e diary boy has major problems. One: He named then thing Kronos! Two: He thinks it's manly! Three: It's bright pink with hearts and flowers on it!

wow.

**Grover-**

**Dear...I'll name you apple!,**

Percy said I needed this because I've been developing anger problems. WHAT THE **** DID HE MEAN BY THAT?! otherwise,I've had a pleasantly spent day. It's sunny,there are birds singing,and I just ate a tin can....THE SUN'S TO F****** BLAZING!THOSE BIRDS ARE F****** ANNOYING! HAIRLESS VERMIN!i DESPISE ALL OF YOU!^%!%$#!&^$!$!!! has been very prodductive!

**Percy-**

**Dear thingamajiger,**

Grover's gotten serious anger problems. Right now, he's trying to kill a bird with a tin can. Now he's chasing Luke with a butcher knife...Probably because Luke kissed Juniper....I know if anyone kissed Annebeth, I kill them!Now I'm bored! This thing is stupid! I only did this because Annebeth said I need to express myself!


	9. The Life of an Angry Grover!

**The Life of an Angry Grover!**

**Today,we shall be watching the person,saytar,that is Grover! Lately though,Grover been a bit,insanely,angry at is a huge danger for me to go watch this being,and I do hope our camera person comes back! Juniper is going to be helping with this,by going with a video camera,while I sit in a very cozy tree above,watching! This chapter isn't that funny,because I couldn't think of anytrhing...SORRY! (BY the way,I know have a Percy Jackson,Gone Wrong forum so people can give me ideas if they want! Here's a link! ****.net/myforums/XxSquigglySpoochxX/2095427/**** )**

**DISCLAIMER!!!**

**Juniper: XxSquigglySpoochxX does not own PJO,anger management,or much else,except this plot and her forum!**

**me: That sucked Juniper! Oh well,on with the story!**

Juniper stepped forward while she followed Grover with a video camera. She didn't understand why she was doing this,she wasn't even getting paid! Oh wait,she thought,it's because Luke came with Backbiter...Juniper hid behind a tree when she stepped on a twig and Grover looked back.

"WHO THE F***'S THERE?!" Grover screamed. Juniper kept her mouth shut,and continued after him when Grover turned and continued to walk.

She stopped when he did,videotaping it all. She let out a small gasp when they came to a pile of dead birds and Grover muttered,"SOON I SHALL KILL ALL THOSE STUPID FURLESS VERMIN!!!"

Juniper stumbled back,and Grover turned quickly.

"I KNEW THERE WAS SOMEONE F-Juniper?"Grover seemed surprised. Juniper screamed and dropped the camera and ran.

Then our author had to scream and run,because Grover looked up and saw her in the trees. 

**I have mad it back alive!!!! So did Juniper! We thank you for reading this,and hope you click the button down there!**


	10. Soda,Mentos,and Demigods,Oh My!

**Soda,Mentos,and Demigods,Oh my!**

**I'm so,so,so,so,so sorry I haven't updated in forever!!!! I was really busy and-Actually,no excuses suck. I just didn't write. So there. **

**Anyways...**

**Me: Beckendorf! DISCLAIMER!!!**

**Beckendorf: Alrighty then! XxSquigglySpoochxX does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians,any of it's characters,mentos,soda,or much else!**

**Me: That...That was just horrible.**

All the Demigods you know,love,and despise were sitting around the woods,talking about their greatest fears,while Kronos scribbled down what they were saying onto a note pad. There was a sudden explosion coming from the Hephestus Cabin,which sent everyone into panic.

Kronos jumped into Luke's arms,squealing,"It's the pop tarts! They're after me lucky charms!"

Percy screamed on the top of his lungs,his words were,"No! Not the fish! I hate fish!"

Annebeth pulled on her trucker hat,and started saying,"Hooyah! Them there Demigods gone an' sploded sometin'!"while she shook her fist in the air and shoved popcorn in her mouth.

The rest of the demigods reactions were to boring to mention.

Anyways.

Beckandorf came out of his cabin,yelling like a mad man,screaming,"I've done it! I've done it!!!"

Everyone looked at him,ignoring Kronos' shouts of,"They're after me lucky charms!!!"

Beckandorf showed them a single can of soda. Then he grabbed some mentos from his pocket."Back away everyone,this could get dangerous!"he called out. He dropped the mentos in the can,and held it away from his face. The can exploded,and soda fizzed everywhere.

Still ignoring the shouts from Kronos,everyone clapped like a mad person,shouting things like,"Well done! Extraordinary! That was just....stupid! Stupid,stupid,stupid! Shut up,it was not! They're after me lucky charms! Shut up Kronos!"And so on.

The day the Demigods discovered the mentos in the soda thing,was day it became clear that Demigods' were going to explode the world with mentos.

**I hope you liked it! Again,I'm so sorry I haven't posted in forever!!! I'd like to thank all the peoples who added me to their favorites,have subscribed to me,and who have reviewed! I have two other stories you might be interested in!**

**Fruits Basket: Kickass Diary Chronicles!**

**House of Night: Join the Dark SideWe Have Cookies!**

**Thank you again people!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	11. The Science Fair

**The Science Fair**

**Hello peoples of the universe!!! I want to thank B. D. Legan,The One Who is Anounymous,and whatever is my name109 for reviewing my fanfiction right here,and in whatever is my name109's case,for adding me to their favorites too!!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!! Oopsies,I forgot to take the crazy pills again! I mean,there really isn't anything wrong with me! Trust me,there is... SHUT UP OTHER SELF!!! Anyways...**

**DISCLAIMER TIME!!!!**

**This time up it's...THE MAGIC PINK CAREBEARS!!!**

**Squeekums: YOU DO NOT OWN US!!! SHE DOES NOT OWN THIS!!! NO ONE BUT RICK RIORDAN OWNS THIS!!!**

Ah,the Demigod science fair... A place where you throw in a bunch of kids with hyperactive issues,chemicals,and adults. Yeah,that's gotta end well! Imagine your authors mental eye roll. Anyways,this particular science fair was a competion between cabins,instead of capture the flag. Yeah...The Ares kids weren't to happy when the Athena kids thought that up...

But onwards from that.

Each cabin had an exciting display. Well...Most of them did,but a few were to smart to be exciting to more than old people judges.

For the Ares Cabin: How different tequniqes of beating people to a pulp affects different parts of the brain! They had several pictures on a board showing the different ways they beat someone up,then they ways it affected their brains.

The Hades Cabin: How the different ways of dieing affect peoples after lifes! There were pictures of ghosts in the Underworld,some beating their heads on rocks,some jumping into the river Styx,some doing horrible horrible other things.

The Posiden Cabin: How different types of fish react to being exploded secretly by the Hephestus Cabin! There were pictures of fish being held by maniacal looking Hephestus kids,while the fish wiggled and tried to scream.

Athena Cabin: The ways crop circles affect the atmosphere of the hyphlomic desderian issue of the testerine. There were a lot of pictures that no one knew what meant.

The rest were to boring to mention...

That is until there was another explosion,coming from the Hephestus table. Everyone looked,ignoring Judge Kronos' screams of,"No! The pop tarts! They're after me lucky charms!!!"

Beckandorf was grinning like a mad man again,holding out a soda can.

"What happened this time?!"Annebeth asked.

"I just have so much fun with mentos!!"he replied,then pulled more out.

**And that's all for this chapter! I don't know what else to write,so that's all for now!!! I'll try to write more later! Thanks again to all those peoples stated before! Oh and to answer your questions now! **

**whatever is my name109: I assure you,I'm not on anything when I write this! This is just how my mind works!**

**The One Who Is Anounoyomus, I have no idea what's going on in my mind either! But it sure is fun!**

**Now,that's all!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	12. Bad Goat!

Bad Goat!

_**I'm so sorry for not updating in forever T.T That's about it for me to say!**_

"It shall begin...NOW!"The screech was heard throughout the strawberry fields, followed be yells of,"Pew, pew!" and,"Die monkey girl, dieeee!"

What the hell is happening, you may ask? Why, the Peanut Butter Wars, of course.

It started three minutes ago. Well, at least we think it did. Somebody through jam, somebody threw Peanut Butter.

Not funny, you might think. Well, we think it is, because everybody else thinks it isn't. Onwards...

Annabeth slid across the ground, firing a specialized Peanut Butter gun at Percy while he threw handful after handful of Jam at Luke.

"Dieeeeee!"Percy shrieked, pelting the cowering child of Hermes with The Butter of Peanuts. Every once in a while percy stopped and hate some Peanut Butter before continueing.

"STOP!"Came the voice of Grover, who had had anger problems for the last couple of days. Everybody froze—Metophorically—and looked at him. Grover started pelting them with soda cans.

"FEEL THE WRATH OF THE GOAT!"

"You aren't even a goat! You're part human too!"A girl yelled.

"DIEEEEE!"

"I don't wanna die!"The girl scowls. Grover frowns and stops.

"But I said to.."he says.

"Well I don't want to!"

"But...I command it..."Grover's bottom lip trembles. He sobs.

"No! Bad!"The girl hits him with a rolled up newspaper.

"But my wrath..."

"No! Go to your room! Now!"she snarls. Grover flinches and runs off. Everybody else looks confused. The girl giggles.

"That was fun."

_**Not too great, but it's as good as I got at the moment.**_


End file.
